Deseo
by MoonSacrifice
Summary: Rukia tiene 18 años, es una joven muy atractiva, sin embargo, ningún hombre de su edad llama su atención. Pero tras unas vacaciones en casa de su mejor amiga Karin descubre que siente un gran deseo por su padre Ichigo Kurosaki. Podrá sobrevivir su relación a pesar de su diferencia de edad y sin herir a Karin. (AU Lemmon).
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora:

Hola gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, estará relatada en la mente de Rukia y de Ichigo, al principio de los capítulos dirá de quien se trata. La idea es hacer una historia con referencia de varios libros del genero erótico que he leído. Por favor dejen muchos reviws dándome su opinión para que pueda mejorar.

Respecto a mis otras historias las continuare es solo que por mi rutina muchas veces no me da tiempo de escribir y en alunas ocasiones se me va la inspiración, espero comprendan y me tengan paciencia.

Hasta la próxima :D :D :D

Rukia

Rukia Kuchiki tiene 18 años, es una joven muy hermosa de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos extrañamente violetas, ha tenido algunos novios pero ninguno de ellos despierta deseo suficiente en ella para perder el control, es decir, una relación en donde haya sexo salvaje de esos en los que te vuelves adicta y solo quieres más y más, por lo que ella termina dejándolos. Su mejor amiga es Karin Kurosaki quien también es muy guapo, su cuerpo es atlético, tiene pechos grandes que ningún muchacho despreciaría y tenía un bonito y largo cabello negro; ambas están en el último año de preparatoria. Para las vacaciones navideñas Karin invito a Rukia a casa de su padre Ichigo Kurosaki y ya que Rukia no tiene familia con quien pasar las fiestas decembrinas ella acepto.

-¿Es la ultima maleta? – pregunto Karin

-Eso parece, empaque tus zapatos de nieve y tus patines, ni creas que esta vez escaparas de mi- rio la ojivioleta mientras metía una enorme maleta en el portaequipajes de un audi A3.

-Bien será mejor que nos marchemos si queremos llegar a la hora de la cena- dijo la pelinegra

Ambas jóvenes se montaron en el auto, Karin conducía y Rukia se encargó de la música. El camino desde Karakura a Tokio duraba cerca de dos horas, la ojivioleta miraba por la ventanilla mientras escuchaba Snow de los Red Hot Chilli Pappers.

-¿Avisaste a tu padre a que hora llegaríamos? – pregunto Rukia

-Si, papa dijo que tendría todo preparado para nosotras-

-Hace mucho que no veo a tu padre, apenas lo recuerdo de cuando cumplimos 15 años-

-Realmente no ha cambiado-

-¿También invito a Toshiro?- Rukia sabía que el padre de Karin no estaba de acuerdo con la relación de su amiga con el joven genio y rebelde Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-No lo invito a quedarse en casa, pero dio permiso de que me vaya a visitar- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa media

-Tranquila tarde o temprano lo tendrá que aceptar – Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga

El camino continuo tranquilo, en la carretera no había muchos autos a pesar de ser temporada de vacaciones. Finalmente llegaron a la casa del padre de Karin. Rukia lo conoció muy poco cuando tenía 15 años, lo único que podía recordar era a un hombre demasiado duro y estricto con su hija, a ella solo la había saludado de manera formal, no había tenido más contacto con él. La casa era grande con molduras talladas a mano en la madera, la iluminación era tenue y con el ocaso se vea precioso, al fondo se hallaba un lago, Karin le había contado de él y ella se moría de ganas por nadar y relajarse un rato.

-Rukia ¿qué haces ahí parada?, ayúdame con las maletas- grito Karin arrastrando una enorme maleta al interior de la casa.

-Lo siento- Rukia se apresuró a sacar otras maletas del portaequipaje y entro en la casa. El ambiente era acogedor, y olía deliciosamente a pino. –Karin ¿a qué se dedica exactamente te padre? Nunca me lo has dicho-

-Es un empresario en hospitales, cuando hay alguno en quiebra el negocia la compra por parte de un hospital con mayores recursos para salvarlo, no lo sé exactamente, es como Richard Gere en mujer bonita-

-jajajaj, ya veo- ambas jóvenes rieron por la referencia. -¿A qué hora llegara tu padre?- preguntó Rukia mientras ambas llegaban a la plata de arriba de la bonita casa

-Cerca de las 9-

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo para desempacar-

-Sí, pero la verdad prefiero cenar algo-

En cuanto Rukia escucho la palabra cena su estómago rugió, desde la mañana que salieron del departamento de Karin no había comido nada. -Tienes razón, tengo hambre ¿quieres un sándwich?-

-Eres un ángel Rukia, ¿te importa si me cambio de ropa?-

-Claro que no, ¿en dónde está la cocina?-

-En la planta de abajo, al fondo a la izquierda-

-De acuerdo- Rukia dejo la maleta en la habitación cogió su Ipod y bajo a la cocina. Una vez abajo se puso los audífonos.

Se puso a buscar en las alacenas y el refrigerador lo necesario para preparar los bocadillos, se movía al compás de NIN escuchando los coros "I want to fuck you like a animal", se imaginaba mientras escuchaba la provocativa canción como sería que los fuertes brazos de hombre la abrazaban mientras la penetraba duro.

Afuera un auto se estacionaba, Rukia no lo escucho por la música en sus oídos, ella seguía bailando y moviendo provocativamente las caderas vestida con un entallado short, cuando dio media vuelta se percató de que un hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta la estaba observando, la ojivioleta se paró en seco, era el padre de Karin, Ichigo Kurosaki ,era un hombre maduro y muy guapo, iba vestido con un traje hecho a la medida que lo hacía lucir aún más tentador ya que se podían percibir algunos de sus fuertes músculos. Quien iba a pensar que el padre de su mejor amiga iba a despertar un ardiente deseo en Rukia con apenas haberlo visto unos segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

Bueno una disculpa antes que nada, soy estudiante y también trabajo por lo que después de mucho tiempo pude volver a retomar mi hobby, así que no sé hasta cuando pueda volver a escribir pero espero y sea pronto. El capitulo anterior es como una introducción que se retomara en el siguiente capitulo, osea el 2.

Los personajes son de Bleach pero no siempre se comportaran igual o las relaciones familiares o de amistad serán igual que en el anime, habrá varias variaciones. Y sin nada más que decir por el momento, muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi historia.

Capitulo 1

RUKIA

El día se mostraba nublado afuera, a través de las ventanas de su piso en Central Park, Rukia veía el cielo gris que había en Nueva York, ya llevaba una semana así, eran vacaciones de verano y no había muchas opciones para pasarlo bien, Karin su roomie, le había propuesto que fueran a pasar algunos días a su casa junto al lago así que se lo estaba pensando seriamente.

Rukia vivía en un piso junto con su amiga Karin, se conocían desde niñas, sus familias tenían una relación desde hacía muchos años por cuestiones de negocios. En un viaje los padres de ella y la madre y hermana gemela de Karin murieron. Ambas eran apenas bebes de un año de edad. Rukia había quedado huérfana y bajo el cuidado de su abuelo, Ginrei Kuchiki, sin embargo, él no le tenía mucho cariño ya que no estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres, asi que al cumplir dieciocho años se había ido de ahí, no tenía problemas con el dinero, sus padres le había dejado lo suficiente para vivir sin ninguna preocupación. Por su parte Karian aún tenía a su padre, pero él nunca le mostro cariño o interés suficiente, después de la muerte de su madre y su hermana su él se apartó de Karin, a ella siempre la cuidaban nanas y el personal que trabajaba en su casa, así que cuando Rukia le conto que se había ido de su casa ella le pidió que se quedaran juntas, Rukia acepto encantada, estaría con su mejor amiga y ya que ambas tenían un pasado triste se harían compañía siempre que lo necesitaras. Ambas estudian en la Universidad de Oxford, Rukia estudia Relaciones Internacionales mientras que Karin estudia Leyes.

El teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar, reviso quien era -Hola Renji, ¿Qué hay?-

-Hola preciosa, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?-

-Karin y yo iremos por unos tragos y a bailar, ¿quieres venir? Ella ira son su novio y yo solo ire a hacer mal tercio-

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?- pregunto la masculina voz al otro lado de la línea.

-A las siete-

-Vale, te veo después-

-Ciao- se despidió la pelinegra. Renji había sido su amigo desde el primer día de universidad, sabía que sentía algo por ella pero Rukia, había perdido su virginidad con él, pero no siento nada más que un sentimiento de amistad y ella le dejo las cosas claras, al pelirrojo se le rompió el corazón pero aun así había decidido seguir siendo su amigo.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y una chica de pelo negro y recogido en un moño alto, de piernas largas que se mostraban en un pequeño short, cintura estrecha y pechos que a cualquier hombre le gustarías entro con varias bolsas de supermercado. –He déjame ayudarte- dijo Rukia parándose del sillón.

-Gracias- las dos colocaron las bolsas en la barra de la cocina, y comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas para acomodarlas en la alacena.

-¿Es que no tienes frio?- le pregunto Rukia a Karin al fijarse de nuevo en sus diminutos shorts- Afuera hace mucho frio-

-¡Que va!- contesto Karin –Además acabo de ver a Toshiro, y siempre debe ver la suerte que tiene de que sea su novia- La pelinegra le guiño el ojo coquetamente a Rukia

-Bruja- le contesto Rukia divertida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, vas a pasar todas las vacaciones en tu pijama de chappy?- le dijo Karin señalándola con el dedo, y poniendo expresión de "Eres una fachosa". Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y alzo los hombros.

-Para mí hace frio, solo se me antoja estar en cama con una taza de chocolate caliente-

-Que infantil- relamo Karin y le enseño la lengua.

-Y una mierda- contesto Rukia con sus violáceos ojos divertido. –Renji llamo, lo invite hao en la noche-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Karin –Creí que ya no querías que se hiciera falsas ilusiones-

-Lo sé, se lo dije. Pero es el único amigo varón que tengo y hoy en la noche yo iré a hacer mal tercio contigo y Toshiro-

-Eso no es cierto, eres amiga de ambos- Karin puso las manos alrededor de la cintura

-Si lo sé, pero aun así es incómodo- La ojivioleta torció el gesto.

-Pues yo no estoy de acurdo con lo de Renji, y si tú no tienes más amigos hombres es porque no quieres, siempre los alejas de ti. Piensa en que si siguen dejando que Renji sea el único a tu lado él se hará ideas equivocadas sobre ustedes-

-Si alejo a los demás es porque todos quieren solo sexo, y yo no me opongo a eso, es solo que todos me parecen tan tontos e inexpertos. Yo quiero que a mí se me acerque un hombre muy varonil, que su presencia haga que todo lo demás desaparezca, que cuando entre a una habitación se note su superioridad… vez ya no se ni lo que digo, todo es culpa tuya- Rukia dejo caer su cabeza sobre la encimera de la barra a modo de cansancio-

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de leer esas novelas románticas y salir al mundo a vivir- Karin tomo a Rukia de la mano y la arrastro a su habitación. –Primero vamos a quitarte eso harapos-

-Vale, hoy me pondré lo que tú quieras para darte gusto, bruja- Ambas jóvenes rieron y se pasaron el resto de la tarde preparándose para la noche.

Al llegar la noche las dos pelinegras estaban vestidas para pasar la noche de fiesta, Karin lleva un vestido rojo entallado con escote en v, era corto y apenas lograba cubrir su trasero, llevaba zapatos de tacón altos a juego con su vestido; Rukia usaba un vestido igual de corto pero en color negro y con algo de vuelo en la falda. A las siete alguien toco la puerta.

-Debe ser Toshiro- dijo Karin, corrió a la puerta –Hola amor… ah hola Renji- Karin se quedó a media frase cuando se dio cuenta de que era un chico pelirrojo el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y no su novio-

-Hola Karin, ¿Qué hay?- dijo Renji a modo de saludo

-No mucho, es nuevo- dijo la pelinegra señalando el pañuelo color negro con el que Renji se recogía su cabellera color rojo. –Sí, me va bien- el hombre alzo los hombros.

-¡Renji!- Rukia corrió a la puerta a saludar a su amigo y a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, estas preciosa- Renji alzo a Rukia del suelo lo cual no le costó mucho trabajo ya que ella era pequeña y menuda.

-No exageres- dijo Rukia haciendo ademan con sus manos para fingir modestia.

Un teléfono celular sonó, era de Karin. –Hola, de acuerdo ahora bajamos. Es Toshiro nos espera abajo- Las dos chicas tomaron sus pequeños bolsos de la encimera de la cocina y los tres salieron del departamento, bajaron al estacionamiento y ahí se encontraron con el lujoso auto del novio de Karin. -¿Los llevo?- dijo divertido un joven de cabello plateado casi blanco que saco su cabeza de la ventana del conductor.

-Hola, guapo- Karin se inclinó y le dio un beso apasionado, Rukia y Renji miraron al suelo para no incomodar, cuando el beso termino Karin rodeo el auto y subió al asiento del conductor. –Hola Renji- saludo Toshiro. –Hola- contesto el pelirrojo, este le abrio la puerta trasera a Rukia para que subiera y acto seguido el también rodeo el auto para subirse a su lado.

-Hey- Rukia sacudió el cabello plateado al novio de su mejor amiga, y le dio un besos en la mejilla -¿Y a mí no me saludas? Que grosero eres-

-Claro que si- El peliblanco le devolvió el beso en la mejilla-

-Basta, o pondremos celosa a tu novia- Rukia le guiño el ojo a su amiga que los veía con una sonrisa –JA- volteo Karin falsamente indignada –Ni que tuviera tanta suerte- y acto seguido se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Rukia y Toshiro rieron en voz baja ya que sabían que no lo decía enserio. Rukia sabía lo enamorada que estaba su amiga de aquel joven peliblanco, imito a su amiga y también se puso el cinturón. Cuando todos estuvieron listos Toshiro arranco el auto y se dirigieron a un bar local llamado Las Noches, estaba muy de moda, el DJ era muy bueno y siempre los ponía a todos a bailar y a disfrutar de los sonidos eléctricos que el combinaba, solo se podía entrar ahí con una reservación echa semanas atrás, pero ya que Toshiro era muy rico no tuvo ningún problema en que los dejaran pasar. Se sentaron en una mesa en el primer piso con vista a la pista de baile y a la barra, el amiente era increíble, la pista estaba a reventar, solo había luches de colores que giraban y se movían de arriba abajo, en la barra había cuatro hombres que movían hábilmente botellas y vasos de varias formas tamaños y colores. Una chica de cabello largo color rosa, recogido en dos coletas se les acerco para pedir su orden.-Hola son Riruka, yo los atenderé esta noche, ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

-Para mí un Manhatan- dijo Karin

-Yo quiero un Whiskey en las rocas- pidió el peliblanco

-Una Margarita Blue, por favor- dijo Rukia

-Y yo un Vodka con Gin Tonic-

-Enseguida- la mesera se fue y los dejo solos

-Vamos a bailar- Karin tomo de la mano a Toshiro de la mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, el casi no se movía, pero ella se contoneaba pegada a él para provocarlo, desde la parte de arriba Rukia y Renji los podían ver. La mesera regreso con sus tragos y la pelinegra le dio un trago largo a su capa con líquido azul, Renji solo se limitaba a observarla pero sabía que ella no lo quería en la misma forma, solo como amigos, por eso no se animaba a hablarle abiertamente de sus sentimientos por ella y sabia lo cerrada que era ante los hombre que tenían intensiones de liarse con ella, si él lo así Rukia lo apartaría y la perdería definitivamente y jamás tendría oportunidad.

Una chica de cabello negro y corto se les acerco. –Hey piña, ¿Quieres bailar?-

-¿Heeeeeee?- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de sus pensamientos y merando a la chica delgada y de bonita figura enfrente suyo.

-Si quiere- Rukia empujo como pudo a Renji ya que fácilmente le doblaba su tamaño y lo arrojo a los brazos de la chica que lo había invitado a bailar, esta al igual que lo había hecho su amiga con su novio, lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, Renji miro atrás y vio como Rukia se reía a carcajadas y le saludaba efusivamente con la mano. Cuando Rukia perdió de vista a su amigo se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a su bebida. La música estaba a tope, todos movían el cuerpo al ritmo de la envolvente música, solo había algunas parejas en las mesas y se había quedado ahí para tener un poco de privacidad, ella era la única que estaba sola en las mesas, siguió su recorrido del lugar con la vista y al fondo, en un lugar donde casi no llegaba la luz vio a un hombre de facciones masculinas observándola, su mirada era como un imán, no podía voltear a ningún lado, solo seguía viendo a esos ojos, su respiración se agito; no podía verlo bien debido a la poca luz donde él se encontraba, solo estaba segura que él también la estaba mirando , tenía la mirada fija en ella y no volteaba a ningún lado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, podían ser solo unos pocos segundo pero parecía una eternidad, se había perdido totalmente en esa mirada que la atrapaba y no le permitía estar pendiente de nada mas, ¿Quién era ese hombre que hacía que ella se perdiera totalmente?


End file.
